


Kineas and Sherb

by SpicyNugg



Category: Phineas and Ferb, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crack Relationships, F/M, Foot Fetish, I'm Sorry, Incest, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, kineas and sherb
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-07 23:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17375210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyNugg/pseuds/SpicyNugg
Summary: sheith au





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry

Kineas woke up to Sherb licking his feet nd moaned. "owo Sherb???????" he was shooked. Usually SHerb waits until Kineas wakes up to start licking feet but he couldn't deny he loved waking up to the feeling of his being feet covered in spit.

"uwu yes Kineas. it me" sherb replied.

"uwuwuwu stoop. Allurdace is gonna heeeeaaarrr~" kineas whined.

"aight"

"no don't actually stop"

Sherb continues to lick and bite Kineas's toesies "yummy yummy feet sweat"

"Kineas! Sherb! Come eat food!" Allurdace shouted.

"I'd rather eat your feet" Sherb says in sexy man voice that kineas loves.

"hhhh let's go downstairs so we don't get caught" kineas suggested sadly. them boys walk down the stairs and sit at the table and eat their cereal. Kineas watched Sherb eat and imagined him voring his toes. he turned on or smith now I guess. sherb knew kineas's gay thots and wink wonked. kineas nearly fainted. 

The boys went to sit under the tree like they usually do when kineas noticed Posmo was not there. "Hey where's Posmo?"

\--------------------------------

Posmo was snorting a thick line of crack

\--------------------------------

Lancella opened the gate to the backyard and walked over "Hey kineas whatcha doin~?"

"Oh my fucking god Lancella you are the most annoying bitch I've ever had to deal with in my entire life"sherb snapped

"Okay skunk lookin ass bitch I literally breathed but go off I guess" lancella snapped back.

"Literally shut the fuck up you look like you smoke weed for a living"

"and you look like bart simpson"

"Damn y'all hate each other or sumn?" kineas asked because he drank extra dumb bitch juice that morning. Bunk joined them and sat under the tree and wasn't mean because he'd never. Suddenly Mo Bamba started playing.

"I GOT HOOOOOOOOOOOES CAAAAAAALLLIIIIN A YOUNG WHITEY PHOOOOONE!!!!!" Paljeet sang. 

"Paljeet stop being a basic ass hoe and tell sherb he can deepthroat a cactus" Lancella said

"Is that a fucking challenge bitch?" sherb stood up to seem cooler.

"Hey guys look at me! I can put my own foot in my mouth" kineas exclaimed and took a #selfie

"That's so fucking hot oh my god" Lancella's face turned red.

"Way to be horny on main" Paljeet rolled her eyes.

"I'm always horny on main wym" 

Posmo started walking over while twitching. he also threw up and his nose was bleeding.

"Oh there he is" kineas said, not concerned at all. Posmo passed out on the ground.

Bunk went home because fuck this bullshit. Lancella and Paljeet went home too so Kineas and sherb had their Toe Time.

\--------------------------------

Jertor and Allurdace felt extra het that day so they watched Twilight.

\--------------------------------


	2. Jertora + Romacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more mess

Jertor and Allurdace were trying to go on a nice date but Romacy (that fucking bitch) decided to third wheel. Jertor was mad because how was he supposed to fuck Allurdace if Romacy was there.   
"hewwo allurdace!" romacy greeted.   
"ayo wassup b?"   
"i gots something to tell you👀👀👀"  
"bitch how did you say that?" jertor joined the conversation because he likes to feel included.   
"i'm love you allurdace" romacy confessed. everyone was confusion.   
"that's lesbians" allurdace said.   
"and also this is a NO🚫❌🙅♀️GAY🏳️🌈🌈👨❤️💋👨👩❤️💋👩 ZONE!!!!!!!1!1!!!!!!" jertor yelled  
"omg wack he's right" allurdace gasped. romacy ran home and cried.

——————————  
Time Skip  
——————————  
Allurdace and Jertor went back to allurdace’s house and were ready to fuck. But then they saw sherb sucking kineas’s toes. so they decided to drink with Posmo until they didn’t remember seeing kineas in sexy spongebob lingerie.


End file.
